The present invention relates to hunting decoys and in particular to a game bird decoy that provides more natural movement.
Decoys for bird hunting may include very simple silhouette decoys which provide two-dimensional representations of a bird in silhouette and shell decoys which provide static, three-dimensional representations of a full-bodied bird. The latter shell decoys are preferable to silhouette decoys to the extent that they present a better simulation of a bird from a circling flock overhead.
More advanced decoys also provide for motion. Decoys of this type may rely on wind to move the decoy or decoy parts or battery-powered motors which provide for oscillating or rotating decoy parts. While it is generally appreciated that adding motion to a decoy can improve its realism, poorly implemented motion can have the opposite effect, creating a decoy whose unnatural motion is more frightening than a static decoy and that causes passing flocks to be startled or flare before they approach.